


two is better than one

by thishasbeencary



Series: entwined bodies [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Well at least porn with minimal plot), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Viktor was woken up by kisses at his neck and chest, and hands wandering to much more interesting places, which meant that he was definitely still asleep. “Vitya,” A soft voice whispered as whoever was in his dream sucked against his neck, and Viktor tilted his head, letting them, practically begging them to in his smallest movement. “I’m sorry I’m home late. Stopped by the store on the way back, and they were out of dog food, so I had to find another store that sold the right brand. Didn’t expect you go to bed while you were waiting.”This was all a very… domestic fantasy for a sexy dream.(Or: Viktor from only weeks after the banquet gets time traveled to the future, where the older version of himself is married to the boy from the banquet. Fascinated by the idea of two of himself and the boy of his (wet) dreams, they have sex.)





	two is better than one

**Author's Note:**

> um.... have some... time travel porn where two viktors and yuuri have sex?  
> because every fandom needs some time travelly threesomes where there are actually only two participants
> 
> here's my blog: [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/).  
> come talk to me or give me prompts or whatever, i need it

Viktor was woken up by kisses at his neck and chest, and hands wandering to much more interesting places, which meant that he was definitely still asleep. “Vitya,” A soft voice whispered as whoever was in his dream sucked against his neck, and Viktor tilted his head, letting them, practically begging them to in his smallest movement. “I’m sorry I’m home late. Stopped by the store on the way back, and they were out of dog food, so I had to find another store that sold the right brand. Didn’t expect you go to bed while you were waiting.”

This was all a very… domestic fantasy for a sexy dream. Viktor still had his eyes closed, sliding his hands up to brush against the other man’s sides. Now, before he opened his eyes, to guess who it was. Based on dreams that week, probably the man from the banquet, who’d ground himself against Viktor. The man that Viktor desperately wanted to chase down and meet for real.

When the wandering hands reached the waist of his pants, Viktor let out a soft moan, sliding his own hands further back. He moved them beneath the waist band of the other man’s pants, listening to his soft gasping noises until he heard a sleepy but familiar voice questioningly go, “Yuuri?” His eyes shot open as hands were immediately taken off of him, and the man above him shoved him away, looking horrified.

Viktor squinted at him for a moment, sitting up in the bed, pulling the blanket over his (mostly clothed, honestly. He was wearing pajama pants, and that was more than Yakov asked of him. Of course, Yakov had also stopped walking into his room when he needed to wake him up) body. The main reason to cover himself was the fact that making out and touching him had gotten Viktor hard, and he definitely did not need… himself seeing that.

So he focused his attention elsewhere, and looked to the doorway, where the man had run to. And then his mouth fell open in shock, because the man _was_ the man from the banquet. Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri, from Japan, who wanted him to be his coach.

Holy fuck, maybe Viktor _was_ still dreaming. Yuuri had definitely just been getting ready to have sex with him, and it was by far not the first time that Viktor had dreamed of that.

But the other voice was the much more questionable part of this fantasy, because standing there in the doorway with Yuuri was… himself. Maybe a little older, but he looked confused and upset. Yuuri got out of bed, immediately going over to him, where he wrapped his arms around him, and Viktor only stared at them, trying to make sense of what was going on.

“Who the hell are you?” The other Viktor demanded. Yuuri only stood shell-shocked in his arms, and Viktor groaned. This dream was _stupid_ , if he was getting into a fight with another version of himself over Yuuri. In the ideal version of this dream, both Viktors would have their hands on Yuuri, and one of them would give him a blowjob while Yuuri fucked him and – wow. Okay. Okay. That was not helping the boner situation. Or the fact that the other Viktor had just asked him a question.

“Viktor Nikiforov. Five time consecutive Grand Prix Final Gold Medalist, and hopefully next month, World Champion, as well,” He provided all of the extra information in case they kept questioning him, “I just met you.” He pointed at Yuuri. “Katsuki Yuuri, at the Grand Prix Final banquet. You came in sixth and then pole danced begged me to be your coach. I was considering it, but I didn’t know if you actually wanted me to come. And I have to finish out my season.”

“And you just let him feel you up?” The other Viktor questioned, and he stared at him, blinking a few times, his cheeks turning bright red as he adjusted he blanket again.

“Um. Well. Yes?” His voice was much less confident than Viktor wished it was, and he knew that he had to further his answer. “I’ve… I… You remember this, if you’re me!” Viktor’s face flushed red. “The boy from the banquet has been the focus of my wet dreams for weeks now!”

Yuuri’s cheeks turned red at that, making a soft squeaking nose, looking up to the other Viktor, who avoided eye contact. “So… you thought you were dreaming that you were having sex with Yuuri?” The other Viktor questioned.

Viktor nodded, and Yuuri looked at him strangely. “You didn’t find it strange that I was talking about dog food?”

“I… did. I just… didn’t question it?” Viktor blushed again. “I am… uh…” He turned his eyes from them, glad at the very least that his boner was dying down at this point. Not completely, but. He could think about other things.

“Desperate,” The other Viktor filled in the end of the sentence, and Viktor nodded pathetically.

At that, Yuuri’s suspicion turned to disbelief, tugging on Viktor’s hand to get him to look down at him. The two spoke softly for a few moments, and Viktor tried to listen in, but he realized that they were speaking in Japanese, which meant he knew about four words. Okay. So. This wasn’t a dream. He wouldn’t make himself able to speak a fully functional Japanese conversation with Yuuri if this was a dream.

Especially not while he was sitting in bed still hard from Yuuri’s kisses and touches. The two watched him, and after a moment, the other Viktor sighed and nodded, protectively wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist. “Do you know how you got here, Viktor?” Yuuri asked gently, leaning back into the other Viktor, and Viktor tried to focus on that, instead of everything that had been happening before the other Viktor had walked in.

“I… have no idea? I had gone to sleep after practice, and woke up to… um…” Viktor motioned toward them, and then toward the bed, and Yuuri’s face lit up, burying his head against the other Viktor’s shoulder.

“Right. Um. Well, you’re welcome to stay here. Vitya and I share this room, but we’ve got a guest room set up, and Yurio, ah, um, Yuri Plisetsky, doesn’t stay over that often any more, so you’re welcome to it. The bathroom’s also set up for guests, because Vitya always keeps it handy in case Yurio wants to stay over,” Yuuri explained, and Viktor nodded slowly, standing up, just begging that his pajama pants hid what was let of his erection. Oh, god, this was humiliating. He was a disaster. He ran a hand through his hair and awkwardly smirked.

Being kicked out of his own bedroom by his future self and his future husband, nice. Viktor definitely would not mention that he’d love it if they invited him in here with them. The other Viktor had to be thinking it, right? The idea of himself in bed with him, of their bodies pressed together, of Yuuri inside of one of them while the other –

 _And_ his boner was back. Viktor smiled to both of them. “Thank you! I – we’ll talk later? I can cook lunch tomorrow!” He suggested, walking out of the room without turning in their direction, because he definitely did not want them to notice what he currently looked like.

“We’ll be at the rink for lunch tomorrow,” the other Viktor said, and Viktor sighed, because, of course they would.

“Oh. Well. Then. I’ll do something. I’m a good guest! You’ll love my borscht, and – “ Viktor was cut off again.

“Viktor, I already know you cook well.” Yuuri smiled in amusement, motioning toward the Viktor at his side, and this was much more confusing than anything Viktor had expected of this moment.

It was late, though, so he didn’t try again, and just smiled to them. “Goodnight! Sleep well, both of you!” He winked in the other Viktor’s direction, who looked surprised but then grinned, leading Yuuri into the room as Viktor disappeared into the guest room.

He stood there for a moment, glad that he was in his pajama pants, sitting down on the bed and trying to catch his breathing, looking down at his pajama pants, where he was definitely hard again. He had to deal with that, preferably with a shower and going to bed, and not something that was…

But then Viktor thought about the fact that a few rooms over, Viktor and Yuuri were definitely continuing what Yuuri had tried to start when he walked in from the store, and he fell back against the bed with a soft moan. Look, he was here, and they knew he was here, and they knew what had been happening…

He slowly walked over to the door, making sure that it was all the way shut, before sinking down to the ground, tearing off his pajama pants and immediately wrapping his hand around himself, his eyes shut.

The fantasies weren’t hard after what had just happened. _Fuck_. He was married to Yuuri, in the not-too-far future. And Yuuri came home from buying Makkachin food and immediately started initiating sex. Viktor moaned out loud, afterwards wondering if he should have been more quiet, if Viktor and Yuuri could hear him.

What if they _could_ hear him?

Viktor moaned louder, his hand pulling faster against himself, not caring what they could hear. If they could hear, they knew what he wanted. Maybe he could join them, next time. Oh, _god_.

Viktor could imagine it, Yuuri’s hands on him while he had the other Viktor’s dick in his mouth. Making out with himself sloppily while Yuuri was touching both of them. He’d gotten a small selection of the noises Yuuri might make, but would he do more when they got into it? Did those soft moans turn into louder ones? Did he try to stay quiet, or was he loud?

Viktor knew he himself was loud (as was again proven as another loud moan escaped his mouth), but what about Yuuri? Viktor pressed himself against the door, masturbating harder and letting his eyes fall shut, letting all of the images wash through his brain.

And then he heard the moaning down the hall, at last. “Vitya, quieter!” Yuuri said, and Viktor heard himself laughing, both noises cut off by matching moans.

Viktor couldn’t help his own noise as he came, a low drawn out gasping moan as he stroked himself to completion. He stayed silent after he’d finished, listening through the doorway, still able to hear Yuuri and Viktor.

Maybe he should feel bad about eavesdropping, but it was the boy from the banquet and _himself_. It was… some strange fantasy Viktor hadn’t realized he had until he was living it. He listened for a few more moments until he heard a louder noise from himself, no doubt the end of their sex, and stood, shakily, looking at the door.

He waited to make sure neither were coming out before walking to the bathroom to wash his hands and his chest. Not that he _cared_ if either of them saw him naked, but they hadn’t invited him back to bed with them, and he was technically a guest, even if this was his own apartment, so he probably shouldn’t be wandering around naked and uninvited, with clear traces he had just gotten off.

Again, as he stood in the bathroom, able to hear the slight traces of their conversation (English, Viktor noted, but couldn’t pick out the individual words through the wall), he wondered if they could hear him, when he was in his room. If he could hear them ‘trying’ to be quiet, he doubted it was that much of a reach to assume they could hear him.

He briefly wondered what would have happened if he’d moaned Yuuri’s name, out loud, loud enough they could both hear him, but he had to immediately push that thought out of his head – seriously, was he that desperate? He pulled a towel out of the cabinet, considering. He was closer now, whatever noises he made, they could definitely hear them. Maybe it was a good thing he’d just masturbated in the guest room, because otherwise he’d touch himself in the shower and –

Viktor flushed red, turning on the water and leaning against the wall as he waited for it to warm up, stepping in and shivering to himself, trying to wash himself quickly, but his mind wandering a thousand places a minute as he did. And most of those places were in the bedroom next to the bathroom, where Yuuri and the other Viktor were either asleep or making out right now.

Viktor was nearly done with his shower when he heard their voices through the wall, soft, playful. He heard the other Viktor laughing and he closed his eyes, waiting for it to stop. When it stopped, it was with the other Viktor moaning, “ _Tomorrow_ , Yuuri!” And Viktor could only imagine what that meant.

Was Yuuri trying to go another round? Already?

Oh, _god_. Viktor rubbed his hand against himself, unable to help himself, because _yes_ , he was that desperate. He’d tried to ignore his dreams about Yuuri he’d had before he’d ended up in this time, because they were a crazy fantasy, and he didn’t need to get caught up on something that wouldn’t happen, not when he had to focus on the season.

Now, his focus was anywhere but the season, instead on the steady feeling of Yuuri’s weight on top of him when he’d come from the store. His focus was on the sweet way that Yuuri said his name, and that loving look he’d given the other Viktor. He sank down to the ground of the shower, letting the warm water pelt against him as he started to pull against his dick, closing his eyes, letting all of those fantasies flood back to him.

The most frequent was Yuuri, much less drunk at the banquet, still propositioning him, and Viktor taking him back up to his hotel room and the two of them making better use of Viktor’s hotel bed than had happened in many years.

Right now, though, those fantasies were tainted with another set of hands, ones that know his every pleasurable spot, who know just where to touch him to make him feel his best. Touching _himself_ , but not like this. Not sitting in the shower, alone, his hand tugging frantically against his cock, but pressed up against two warm bodies, hands all over him.

The water was running nearly cold by the time that he was finishing, but that didn’t stop him, because he’d already gotten this far. He moved his hand faster, small gasps escaping his mouth even as he tried to keep quiet. But it was hard to keep quiet when the exhibitionist inside of him was imagining the fact that Viktor and Yuuri could hear them, and that they might want to join him, and they might –

He tried to bite his tongue, but it was too late as he came again to a soft gasp of, “Yuuri!”

Viktor walked back to his room, collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep, not bothering to get dressed again.

He woke up the next morning still in Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment (as evidenced by the fact that he could hear both of them in the kitchen), and he pulled on his pajama pants for that reason only. He walked out of the room and saw Viktor with Yuuri pinned against their kitchen counter, kissing like they clearly were used to being completely alone in the mornings. And like there were other things they wanted to be doing.

Viktor swallowed, keeping his cheeks from heating up as he announced his presence, “Good morning! I’m still here!”

Yuuri pushed Viktor off of him immediately, blushing bright red and turning back to whatever he’d been cooking, the long shirt that he was wearing just barely covering the boxers. And that was all that Yuuri was wearing. Viktor tore his eyes away from him, instead focusing on the alternate version of himself. Viktor was leaning against the alternate counter, his eyes on Yuuri’s ass as he cooked.

So not helping Viktor, then. He sighed, walking into the living room and sitting down, letting the poodle puppy and Makkachin (a much older Makkachin) rush toward him, and Viktor happily gave them pets. “Well, it wasn’t a dream, then,” the other Viktor spoke up first, and he turned his eyes back up toward them.

“Vitya, we never said it was a dream.” Yuuri rolled his eyes, leaning into him when the other Viktor put his arms around his waist, still focused on breakfast. “We assumed he was going to be here in the morning. I just wish we knew why…” All three fell silent, surely thinking the same things.

“You can’t come to the rink,” Viktor said thoughtfully after a moment.

“I need to practice my – “

“Viktor, if you come, there will be two of you. And we really don’t need to explain to Yakov why there are two of you when even we don’t really know,” Yuuri spoke up softly. “Plus, time might not be even moving when you’re from, this might be a dream-thing, and you don’t need to practice. And – “ Yuuri turned red, turning away from him, and the other Viktor laughed, kissing his neck.

“And?” He prompted.

“And you don’t need to practice anyway, because you’ll ace Worlds,” Yuuri finished, shaking his head at his husband, who started laughing.

“We’ll bring food back from the rink, or else the food is fully stocked,” And, before Viktor could interrupt, “And I _know_ you can cook. So don’t complain you’re hungry when we get home. Come on, Vitya, eat. We’re going to be late, and Yura will yell at us again.”

The two sat down, and Yuuri looked up after a moment “You’re welcome to join us, Viktor,” He offered, and Viktor walked over, eating breakfast with them.

Which was their routine for three days, eating his meals with them, but otherwise stuck in the apartment on his own, feeling a little bit insane and stir crazy. And, every night, he could hear them through the walls. And, every night, he felt a little dirty but jerked off with them anyway.

And then came the fourth night, when there was a hesitant knock on his door, and Viktor opened it slowly in confusion, only after pulling on a shirt as well, to make sure that he definitely did not look like he was expecting to masturbate. That was… um. Yeah. He opened the door, smiling at Yuuri, who looked nervous, now. Viktor blinked, a million scenarios rushing through his head. Did they realize what he’d been doing? Did they not like it? Did they - ?

“Viktor?” Yuuri hesitantly walked into the room they were letting him stay in, wearing only a large t-shirt and underwear. The other Viktor immediately appeared behind him, setting his hands against Yuuri’s waist and grinning widely. “Vitya and I were talking, and, um…” Yuuri turned bright red, muttering something to the other Viktor, who laughed, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head.

“Would you like to join us tonight?” The other Viktor finished for him, and Viktor could only gape back at himself and Yuuri, who was still standing there shyly but who nodded in agreement. “We’re happily married, have been for a few years, so don’t worry about that. But, I want to know how good I am in bed, and Yuuri isn’t opposed to the idea of two of me…” At the words, the other Viktor slid his hands down Yuuri’s body, one rubbing against his penis through the shirt and underwear, causing Yuuri to let out a soft moan before shoving his hands away.

“Let him agree or disagree first, Vitya,” He scolded, but he also leaned back and shifted his hips against Viktor, like he thought he was being casual in teasing his husband back. Like he thought that Viktor wouldn’t catch their slightest movement, and wouldn’t feel like he was on fire just from watching them tease each other.

“Plus, you’re just me, and we’re all agreeing if you do, so nothing unfaithful is happening.” The other Viktor (Vitya, even though that was his own diminutive as well, was what Viktor was going to call him. Because he couldn’t continuously refer to him as ‘the other Viktor’ if they were going to have sex, and Yuuri seemed used to the diminutive for him anyway. Oh, yeah. And he was definitely going to have sex with himself and Yuuri) winked after he’d spoken.

And he needed something to call him because no way was he passing this opportunity up. Not only did he get to have sex with Yuuri, who all of his best dreams and fantasies of the past few weeks had been about, but, yeah, he got to see how good he was in bed. He’d been told he was pretty good. And Vitya was clearly experienced, especially with Yuuri, and they were _inviting_ him, and Viktor had no idea why he was thinking about this so much.

“Yes.” Vitya seemed to take his consent as permission to put his hand not only over Yuuri, but into his underwear, which Yuuri rolled his eyes at, even as he moaned, leaning against him.

“Bed, Vitya. You too, Viktor!” He turned around to wink at Viktor before tugging Vitya out. Viktor stayed seated for a moment, thoroughly shocked by what was about to happen before standing up and walking out of the room after them. He was about to have sex with his older self and Yuuri. It was like all the wildest dreams he hadn’t actually had yet coming true.

Vitya had already led Yuuri over to the bed and gotten the shirt off of him, kissing him deeply. Viktor stood hesitantly in the doorway, once again feeling unwelcome, but Yuuri caught his eyes, shoving Vitya slightly so he could speak, moaning softly when that was just taken as invitation to suck against his neck. “Don’t look so shy, Viktor. We did ask you to come.”

And that was enough, Viktor walked over to their bed, climbing up next to Vitya, who slid to the side, once again leaning in to kiss Yuuri. “Touch me, Viktor.” Yuuri moaned, and Viktor raised his eyebrows at the man who had just been too shy to ask him to come to bed with them. This was more like the man that he’d met at the banquet.

“He likes when you use your mouth,” Vitya suggested, and it seemed like a good one, because Yuuri moaned at the words, tugging him down for another kiss.

“I do,” Yuuri gasped out, looking between the two of them, “But I also like it when you’re naked.” He bit Vitya’s lip, who moaned before looking at Viktor with a wicked smirk. One that Viktor knew well on himself.

“Do you?” Viktor asked, stretching back on the bed so that Yuuri could see his boner in his pants clearly. He felt Vitya stretch out beside him, and he laughed, looking toward him. “Mm, I do too. But I don’t want to take my own clothes off.” Viktor grasped himself through his pants, gasping out a whining moan when he did. Okay. So. He couldn’t drag this on forever, but he knew that Vitya was in the same train of thought as he was.

“I can help,” Vitya suggested before leaning in to kiss Viktor, and Viktor moaned loudly, tangling his hands into Vitya’s hair and pulling (not really gently, look, he knew what he liked, okay?). Vitya moaned loudly, and the kiss was immediately dirty, Viktor pulling Vitya on top of him.

Hearing Yuuri moan meant Viktor knew that he was doing the right thing, and he put his hands to the edge of Vitya’s shirt instead, pulling it up over his head and sucking against his neck, leaving a nice dark mark where his lips had been. Viktor pulled away only long enough for Vitya to take off his shirt, and he moaned again as Vitya pressed kisses down his chest, his hands still fisted in his hair. God, this was unbelievable. He was right. Everyone was right.

He was fucking _amazing_ in bed.

“Vitya,” Yuuri spoke up again, looking over to them with wide, very aroused eye contact. “I love the show, but you should really speed it up and come touch _me_ , too.”

Vitya gasped lightly, looking up at Yuuri with wide eyes, nodding his head. He kissed Viktor again, this time a little more frantically, and needy hands pulled off Viktor’s underwear, leaving them both shaking and hard in each other’s arms. Viktor didn’t have time to get Vitya’s before Yuuri was moaning again.

Yuuri was watching them with a moan as Vitya kissed Viktor one more time, his hand immediately reaching down to grab Viktor’s now-free cock, and Yuuri whined, “ _Vitya_.”

Finally, Vitya looked up to him, smirking, and pulling away from Viktor, nodding his head. “He likes it when you use your mouth,” Vitya reminded, and Viktor nodded, leaning into kiss Yuuri before trailing his kisses down his chest. He cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands, trying to feel out what he liked, kissing him deeply again before sucking a mark against his shoulder, at which Yuuri moaned, grasping onto him. Vitya was sat behind them, his hand on his own cock, as he watched the two interact. Viktor kissed down his chest again, and Yuuri fell back onto the bed, gasping out when Viktor finally kissed against the waistband of his boxers.

Viktor kissed along Yuuri’s boxers before sucking on his cock through them, licking and tracing all around it as he listened to Yuuri’s moans above him. They were cut off, and Viktor blinked in confusion, looking up to see that Vitya was making out with Yuuri now, and that was why Yuuri had grown so much more silent.

Fuck.

Watching himself make out with the boy he’d been dreaming about, that was definitely a sight that he never wanted to forget. He tore his eyes away, though, focusing back on Yuuri’s cock, sliding his hands under the elastic to peel the boxers down, his mouth following where his hands had been.

“Viktor,” Yuuri gasped, pulling at his hair.

“Vitka,” Vitya moaned, and Yuuri raised his eyebrows at the two of them.

“Vitka?” Viktor asked, his voice much closer to normal than it should be in this situation like this.

“Mhm! It’s like Vitya, but an alternate version, and I figured since there were two of us, it’s better to use different ones for each of us, and Viktor seemed so formal for you to be moaning, so I was thinking that Vitka could be – “ Yuuri grabbed onto him, pulling Vitya in for a sloppy kiss over Yuuri, which had Viktor moaning again, just watching them.

“That’s a good idea! I mean, I’m used to Vitya, as well, but – “

“For god’s sake, now is not the time,” Yuuri growled at Viktor, pulling _him_ in for a kiss, this time with _tongue_ and _teeth_ , and both Vitya and Viktor seemed to forget about the name problem at hand. Thank _god_. Viktor bit down on Yuuri’s bottom lip, pulling away from him with a pleased smirk on his face on how much more thoroughly disheveled Vitya looked, just from watching him and Yuuri make out.

Yuuri was right, they could talk about diminutives later. Right now, Viktor only wanted to think about his hands on him, and… well, if other parts of him wanted to touch him as well, Viktor was _far_ from opposed.

Yuuri pulled away with a low moan, and Viktor tilted his head back, closing his eyes. This was a dream. This was a crazy pipe dream, and he never wanted to wake up, this was unreal. Yuuri leaned in to kiss against Viktor’s neck, sucking a deep, dark mark into his neck, and Viktor’s heated mind flashed in excitement of how many marks all three of them bore from each other by now. He was well and truly _claimed_ , and so were Vitya and Yuuri.

Viktor pulled Yuuri back up for another proper kiss, and Yuuri tangled his fingers into Viktor’s hair, Viktor tugging him tight up against his chest. And then Yuuri pulled away from the kiss, and Viktor whined pathetically, "What are you doing?" He questioned Yuuri, who laughed, and the look in his eyes had Viktor all sorts of excited because wow, okay, that was... not the expected look.

"What do you think, Vitya?" He questioned, leaning in to his husband instead to meet _their_ lips, kissing him deeply and dirtily in a way that Viktor was able to see how they were kissing. And he was blown away. Vitya leaned into Yuuri, pressing up against him, and Yuuri laughed, shoving him down. "What should Viktor do?" He asked, turning to look at Viktor, whose eyes were blown wide in shock and arousal. This was happening. This was really happening.

"What do you want?" Vitya immediately questioned Yuuri, and Viktor stared at him silently, hoping for the best kind of answer from him. Yuuri stayed quiet for a long time, before looking up at them both with a heated look in his eyes.

"I want you to use your mouth for him, Vitya," He said, looking between the two of them, and looking blown away at his own suggestion, like this was something beyond what he'd ever even imagined. "And..."

"And?" Viktor stared at him, because what else could this amazing man possibly want? Yuuri's face turned red, and Vitya got a wild look in his eyes, apparently knowing exactly what Yuuri meant by his ambiguous 'and'.

"You're going to fuck me while I blow him?" Vitya said excitedly, and Viktor almost died on the spot, definitely much harder than he had been in a long time. This was unbelievable, he never wanted to leave. He was going to die a happy man, and he was going to die with his cock in an older version of himself's mouth. And that was beautiful.

But right now? Right now, all three of them were still partially dressed. All three of them still had their underwear on, and Vitya was the first to act on that, immediately pushing Viktor back onto the bed, kissing down his stomach while Viktor moaned in surprise.

"Don't need a condom if I'm sucking myself off. I know I'm clean," Vitya assured Yuuri, who rolled his eyes but nodded, climbing off of the bed. Viktor tried to watch to figure out what he was doing, but was distracted when he felt the hot, wet presence of Vitya's mouth hovering over his cock, and he let out a low moan, fisting his fingers into Vitya's hair.

"You know just what you like, Vitya," Yuuri laughed as he walked back over, and Viktor was able to tear his attention away from Vitya long enough to see that Yuuri had gone to get lube and a condom, climbing back onto the bed and just sitting back, watching what Vitya was doing to Viktor. "Took me a while to figure it out, but you can give him just what he wants right away, can't you? No questions asked, you know just what to do to push all the right buttons for him," Yuuri said in a little bit of awe, and Viktor sort of hoped he was imagining what it would be like if there were two of him.

Oh, god, two Yuuris. Viktor hadn't even really met Yuuri yet, not beyond the banquet, but just imagining himself with two of them was unbelievable. It was the best thought he'd ever -

"Oh, fuck!" Viktor was distracted, and instead of warming him up, Vitya had gone straight in to lick a stripe down his penis before popping the tip into his mouth and sucking. VIktor gasped out in shock, even though he really shouldn't be shocked that an alternate version of himself knew what he liked so much. And, yes, Viktor enjoyed foreplay just as much as the next person, but they'd gone through that already, hadn't they?

Vitya pulled off of Viktor's penis to grin up at him, pushing him down onto the bed so that he could get a better angle, and Viktor juts held tight to his hair, letting Vitya work up to it at his own pace, bobbing and licking as he got used to what was happening. And then Vitya moaned, looking up at him and Viktor stared into his own eyes as Vitya managed to get his entire cock into his mouth in one movement, causing Viktor to tighten his hold on his hair, pulling at the strands a little (which he knew that Vitya would like). Vitya moaned around his cock, and the vibrations had Viktor shaking a little, but it was far too early for him to come, that couldn't happen.

"Ready, Vitya?" Yuuri had apparently gotten tired of watching, and Vitya pulled himself off of Viktor's cock to turn around and look at his husband, leaning in and kissing him deeply, leaning Viktor watching (and, yes, okay, still tugging at his cock, because he definitely couldn't leave that unattended while he watched an entirely disheveled version of himself make out with the boy from the banquet).

"Of course," Vitya said in response, kissing Yuuri one more time before pulling away, humming in thought for a moment.

"What?" Yuuri was kissing against Vitya's neck, sucking a deep purple mark into the skin there, but waiting long enough to carefully hide where it would be potentially visible for someone who was looking for it. Clearly, Vitya and Yuuri had handled this before.

"How do you want to position this? To make sure you're comfortable?" Vitya asked, tilting his head to the side and letting his eyes slide shut, moaning again when Yuuri reached down to palm him through his underwear, thinking about it. "Not enough room on the bed for us to handle this that carefully, is there?"

Yuuri looked at him, and then also looked to Viktor, who was waiting for them to make their decision incredibly impatiently, tightening his fist against his cock as he pulled against it. Yuuri watched him for a few moments, silent, and still rubbing against Vitya's cock and kissing against his neck. Vitya was loving it, melting into the attentions and letting out all sorts of soft (and not so soft) noises. Especially when Yuuri slipped his hand into Vitya's pants, touching his penis without the layer of clothing beneath them, and Viktor swore that Vitya's eyes almost rolled back in his head.

And he got it, he did. He knew that they had a very large exhibitionism kink, so watching Yuuri jerk Vitya off while Viktor was very clearly watching? It was suck a fucking turn on, and Viktor was dying to be touched by someone else again.

After another moment, Vitya suggested, "I can just be on my hands and knees while I suck him off. That way, you can get behind me and fuck me however you want at the same time." And Yuuri seemed to like this idea, kissing Vitya again, pulling his hand out of his underwear, but slipping the underwear off after he had. Vitya moaned at the loss, but still slid down to take Viktor's cock back into his mouth, so Viktor let his hands fall flat, and instead watched Vitya suck him off, his hands fisting into his hair.

Vitya pulled off with another loud moan when Yuuri slid his first finger into his ass, and Viktor didn't mind, his eyes wide as he watched it. Holy shit. This was unbelievable, he was going to explode. Yuuri fucked Vitya with his finger, kissing along his back, and Vitya was far too distracted to suck him off right now. Yuuri said nothing about it, and neither did Viktor. The three of them seemed to have an unspoken agreement that this was the way that this was going to work right now, that was their main focus.

It didn't take long for Yuuri to slide another finger into Vitya, who moaned again, and Yuuri bit down onto his lip. "So beautiful, Vitya. Love you," He murmured the words as he opened Vitya up, his eyes focused on his husband's back.

Viktor wished it was him. God, the idea of Yuuri's fingers opening him up, so that he could be  -

"Wait," Vitya spoke up, and all three of them froze, causing Vitya to look at the other two in confusion, shaking his head. "We're not stopping, I just - I..." He grinned wickedly at Yuuri and Viktor, and Viktor was positive that they were sharing the same confused look at that moment. They weren’t stopping? Wait was a pretty clear ‘stop’, to Viktor. ‘Wait’ had taken Vitya’s lips off of his cock and Yuuri’s fingers out of Vitya’s asshole, and Viktor did _not_ like that, especially if they ‘weren’t stopping’.

“Vitya, explain whatever you’re trying to say,” Yuuri laughed, rolling his eyes, clearly used to Vitya’s thoughts moving much faster than his mouth (and Viktor couldn’t blame him, feeling like he was dying a little with them all naked in the same bed but not currently doing anything.

“Well, we all know that I like to take it,” Vitya started, and Viktor choked on a laugh, because _understatement_ , and then Vitya glanced at Yuuri, heated again. “But… you also know we’ve been… ah, switching a few times? So maybe… if I…”

And then Viktor caught on, and his eyes felt like they had permanently rolled back in his head, trying to breathe calmly, but absolutely not at all. “You want to fuck me while Yuuri fucks you,” He breathed, and Vitya nodded excitedly.

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, grabbing onto him and pulling him into another filthy kiss that made Viktor jealous that they each only had one mouth. Sure, two mouths would be… strange, but that attention on him? _Please._

“So that’s a yes?” Vitya pulled away from the kiss, licking his already too-wet lips and looking at the two.

“Yes,” Yuuri said, as Viktor breathed, “ _Please_.”

“Condom, Vitya,” Yuuri reminded breathlessly, and Vitya nodded, standing up and digging through their bedside table, grabbing one. Both Yuuri and Vitya slid their condoms are, and Viktor kept his eyes on them, a low moan escaping his mouth.

“Fuck me while I’m opening him?” Vitya begged, giving Yuuri the puppy-dog eyes, and Yuuri laughed softly but nodded his head, handing the lube off to Vitya and lining up his penis to start to slide into him, just the head, and then slowly more, moving.

Vitya took a long time to get focused, his eyes rolling back a little, pushing back against Yuuri, moaning louder and grabbing the lube, rubbing probably more than necessary (more is better than less, and Vitya was distracted, Viktor understood) onto his hands before slowly working his first finger into him. And then the rhythm was established, Yuuri fucking into Vitya, who was letting out soft gasping moans as he opened up Viktor.

By the time that he slid his second finger, Yuuri was all the way inside of Vitya, and Viktor’s head was pressed back against the pillows with a whining moan. This couldn’t go any slower, but at the same time, it was painfully amazing. Vitya slid in a third finger, and Viktor gasped, bucking into it and pushing up against him, urging him to go faster.

The three had to shift positions a little when Viktor was actually prepared, Yuuri moving so that he was behind Vitya, and Vitya shifting so that he could actually angle himself into Viktor. It only took a few more moments before Viktor was open enough to beg for more, and Vitya leaned down to kiss him, the two exchanging dirty kisses as Vitya worked his way into Viktor.

It was a bit awkward to move, but not for long, because the second that Viktor let out a keening moan when Vitya’s cock first brushed against his prostrate, Yuuri gasped out, orgasming and pulling himself out of Vitya, his whole body flushed with pleasure, staring at the two of them.

That was apparently all the encouragement that Vitya needed, and so he started to fuck harder into Viktor, who pressed up for another deep kiss, moving his hips to meet each thrust. “More,” Vitya moaned, and Viktor looked to Yuuri, who smirked to him, coming up behind him and pressing his fingers back into him.

Vitya let out the loudest moan of the night (really, it was an accomplishment, they were being anything but quiet), pressing into Yuuri excitedly, rocking between Viktor’s ass and Yuuri’s fingers. Viktor and Vitya moaned evenly, and Vitya reached behind them to take Viktor’s cock into his hand, and Viktor gasped out.

It wasn’t much longer before Vitya rocked his hardest back onto Yuuri’s fingers, his eyes rolling back as he let out a gasping moan, coming and gasping out, collapsing a little toward Viktor, which was all it took for Vitya to come between their chests, it sliding between then when Vitya fell forward, meeting their lips in a softer kiss.

“Wow,” Vitya whispered, and Viktor couldn’t help but agree, resting back against the bed with his eyes wide open.

“I… can’t believe,” Yuuri was still staring at them, and Vitya grinned up at him, pulling away from Viktor a little, smearing some of his come onto his hand as he pushed off of Viktor’s chest. He looked at it for only a moment before licking it off of his hand with a moan, and Yuuri dropped down onto the bed beside them, pushing his way between them and snuggling into Vitya’s chest.

“We need a washcloth, Vitya,” Yuuri mumbled, leaning in to kiss him, and Viktor stared, because all he could think about was the fact that Vitya had just licked his come off of his hand, which meant that currently Yuuri and Vitya were sharing his come and – _wow_. Wow, wow, wow.

Vitya climbed out of bed, not bothering to get dressed, and walked back in with a wet washcloth, washing the three of them down (after removing his and Yuuri’s condoms, and throwing them into the trash). Viktor watched him happily, and started to get up, but Yuuri rolled his eyes, tugging him back into the bed. “You’re sleeping with us too, Vitka. We’re not making you leave after all of that,” Yuuri promised.

Vitya climbed back into bed, cuddling up against Yuuri, with Viktor on the other side. Viktor smiled, wrapping his arms around Yuuri, pleased when he felt his own arms brush against Vitya’s. This was beyond his wildest dreams.

He fell asleep quickly once the three of them had settled into bed, and considering the lack of movement, the same was true for Vitya and Yuuri as well.

Viktor woke up in bed the next morning with only one other person in it, and he blinked to himself, wondering if it was a dream. Was he back home? Why would someone be in his bed if he was in his own time? He rolled onto his side, seeing Vitya sleepily wake up beside him, and he smiled to himself. Not a dream.

You know what else wasn’t a dream? Vitya leaned over as soon as he processed that Viktor was still in bed with him, meeting their lips in a sloppy kiss, not bothering to wait before his tongue was in Vitya’s mouth. They kissed for a few minutes before Vitya pulled away again, stretching out his back and sitting up, letting the sheet pool in his lap. “Good morning! Yuuri’s probably making breakfast, he likes to cook in the morning, so I cook for dinner.” Vitya rubbed a hand over his sleepy eyes. “And we don’t need to go to the rink, because it’s Yura’s off day, so we can take our time,” He added with a wink that had Viktor leaning in for another kiss.

“You’re both very casual about this,” Viktor finally said as he pulled away from Vitya again, sitting up himself and stepping out of bed, going through his morning stretches that were just ingrained within him with the expectation that he would have to go to the rink most days. Clearly, Vitya wasn’t competing any more.

“It’s not our first threesome!” Vitya responded cheerily, which knocked the breath out of Viktor, trying to imagine who he’d shared Yuuri with before because _wow_ that was – “Yuuri probably wouldn’t want me to tell you all of it, but Chris and I – “

“Vitya, I can hear you.” Yuuri materialized in the doorway, rolling his eyes at the two of them. Viktor tried to focus on his cute bedhead, but instead he was focusing on the fact that Yuuri was only wearing boxers, forgoing the shirt this morning. Which made sense. But holy shit. “And I don’t care if he’s just you, you’re not giving him all the dirty details of our sex life.” Yuuri walked in to kiss Vitya first, smiling at him happily (he said something in Japanese that Vitya responded to with ‘I love you’ in Russian), before walking over to Viktor as well, kissing him. “Good morning, Vitka.”

Viktor kissed him back excitedly, pulling away only when he did, and Yuuri laughed happily, looking at the two of them for a long time before shaking his head. “This is crazy. I’m going to go finish breakfast. One of you needs to feed the dogs,” He ordered before walking back out of the bedroom, both Viktors frozen in place as they watched him leave.

“I can show you where the dog food is,” Vitya suggested, leading Viktor from the bedroom, talking to him a mile a minute (and Viktor responding in the same fashion) as they moved. Vitya and Yuuri had been married for four years, and they coached Yuri Plistesky together now. They had two dogs, and went to Hasetsu, Japan every summer to visit Yuuri’s family. Vitya paused in his story to write down an address, his eyes wide. “This will save you _hours_ of Googling.” He promised as he handed it over. “It’s Yuuri’s family’s home.”

And so the day went, Viktor a part of their domestic bliss. After dinner, the three piled onto the couch with Yuuri in the middle of them and turned on some American movie that Viktor didn’t recognize, but Vitya and Yuuri seemed familiar with. Viktor paid attention to the movie, smiling to himself, but paused when he heard noise from the other two.

He glanced over and saw that Vitya was half on top of Yuuri, their mouths met in a dirty kiss, and his hand inside of his husband’s boxers. Yuuri was biting his lip to keep back his louder moans, but, really, it was doing very little. Vitya wasn’t even trying, shifting his body so that he could rub himself against Yuuri.

And then he made eye contact with Viktor, who was staring at him, all focus torn from the movie, and instead wide-eyed staring at the couple on the couch with him. Vitya pulled away from Yuuri, and Viktor awkwardly stood up, wondering if they’d noticed his boner. Maybe the threesome was a one time thing? But they’d kissed him this morning? But Vitya looked confused at the eye contact?

“Vitka? Where are you going?” Vitya asked in confusion, having pulled Yuuri up to his feet, Yuuri leaning against his chest with a tired smile on his face.

“Bed? You two looked about ready to – “ Viktor didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“It’s about time you noticed!” Viktor whined, pressing his face into Yuuri’s shoulder. “I was just telling him that we should start touching you and see if you’d notice that, because I was ready to go into our room and let Yuuri – “ Yuuri put a hand over Vitya’s mouth with a laugh, shaking his head.

“Vitka,” Yuuri interrupted, looking confused. “After all of that last night and this morning, did you really think we didn’t want you right in there with us?’

“As long as you’re here, you might as well join us,” Vitya agreed with a pleased smirk, his arms around Yuuri’s waist (already beneath his waistband, Viktor noticed, his eyes widening at the sight. They had been going at this for a while, then. And apparently Vitya had lost all shame around him), summoning Viktor back into their bedroom.

“Oh, and tonight,” Vitya said, turning around, apparently distracted by whatever he was going to say, too distracted to actually go in and have sex with Yuuri and Viktor. “I want to blow you,” He said excitedly, his eyes lit up in that excitement, his mouth becoming heart-shaped in a way that Viktor finally understood that description. “And for you to come in my mouth and – “

Yuuri laughed, leaning in to pull Vitya down for a deep kiss, shaking his head. “We’ve got plenty of time, Vitya. Especially if you think you can go for a second round tonight,” He teased, walking toward their bedroom

Viktor immediately followed. The movie could wait if that meant that he got to have a repeat of last night.

**Author's Note:**

> woW here we are. liked it? want to see it with two yuuris? want to see it with viktor with long hair? want a less sexual version? tell me what you want.  
> want to ///create/// some more time travelly threesomes for me? please do. we always need more. please.
> 
> all kudos/comments/bookmarks are always super appreciated and i love you thanks for reading <3


End file.
